


The Incident

by Rinarouge



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Gen, I feel bad about writing this please don't hate me, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, no gore per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinarouge/pseuds/Rinarouge
Summary: Riku's dad sucks, which is nothing new. He just want's to get off this crappy boring Island and escape. It's his birthday but all he's got to show for it is some terrible news. Riku's too cool for comfort of course but Sora is too pure to let it go.Takes place about a year before KH1This is pretty much canon compliantNot Soriku but it can be if you want





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my head canon blog but I felt like it didn't fit the mostly happy vibe (also I felt super bad about writing it so there's that too) so I deleted it and reposted it here. This has not been proofread read at your own risk.

Everything was the same as Riku, in his solitude, leaned back looking towards the ocean. The curve of the Paopu tree felt the same against his lower back. The usual sticky, salty air wrapped around him like a blanket, and it was the same. Residual reds, yellows, and orange hues of the sun sinking below the horizon made the water glow almost purple, and that too was the same. But even though the usual scenery surrounded him something very _out _of the ordinary was happening.

Riku was _crying_.

It was the eve of his fourteenth birthday, but there would be no celebration the following day. That wasn’t what was bothering him, it wasn’t what hurt. The idea of a silly birthday was ridiculous in that moment. And the fact that he even…

No, this wasn’t about his birthday, not anymore at least.

As he turned around to inspect the sound of approaching footsteps, Riku caught sight of the blood his back left behind on the trunk he had been leaning on.

“Shit” trying to wipe away any trace of tears that may have lingered he uttered the profanity. “Sora, hey. I’m just…what are you doing here?”

“Riku! I tried to find you at your house but your dad…”

Sora has lost his attention

_“Take off your shirt, and turn around boy. NOW.” The sound of a fumbling belt buckle rings in the room…_

Riku blinks back tears at his father’s mention, trying hard to focus on Sora’s words

“…you weren’t home and I thought the only other place you might be was here but Riku your father seemed… is everything okay because I…”

** _SNAP_ **

“_YOU ARE AN ENTITLED” _

** _SNAP_ **

_“LITTLE”_

** _SNAP_ **

_“BRAT”_

At this point the older boy was struggling to catch his breath and Sora hadn’t even seem to notice at all

“…with Kairi earlier she said that your parents talked to hers…why didn’t you tell me you aren’t having a birthday this year? We could have put something together and-”

**SNAP**

“_You’re nothing but a burden to your poor mother…”_

Riku’s sudden laughter stopped Sora’s…well monologue at this point.

“Do you think I care about such stupid kid things like a party anymore?!”

Sora retreated slightly backwards, towards the bridge he had only crossed moments ago.

“There are more important things to worry about, better things that munny could be spent on!”

“Riku”

“Not everyone’s parents are like yours, Sora! Your dad babies you, you know! Just give the baby whatever he wants! I’M THE GOOD SON! I’M THE ONE WHO HELPS HER! I’M THE ONE WHO SH-”

“RIKU!”

Just as sudden as his laughter, Riku is quieted by Sora’s embrace. The pain from the welts on his back brought him back to reality. If Sora noticed the blood that dampened his shirt, he didn’t mention it.

“I didn’t know she was sick” Riku’s graveled voice broke the silence almost whispering, it was unrecognizable to even him. Slipping out of Sora’s embrace he wiped away the stream of tears that must have escaped during his embarrassing tirade.

Both boys awkwardly settled back on top of the Paopu tree once more, Sora, who was uncharacteristically quiet, only waited for Riku to continue.

“My mom, she’s not going to be around for much longer. I only found out today. She’s…I guess I gave her too much grief. My father is right about me after all.” He shrugged it off and pointed his gaze toward the stars in the sky.

“Riku! That’s not true and you know it! Your Mama loves you this isn’t your fault! You gotta know that!”

The older boy tore his attention away from the sky and glanced at the other only momentarily before an idea dawned on him.

“Hey Sora, do you remember what the three of us used to imagine when we first started playing with Kairi?”

The boy in question joined him in looking up at the sky. “Exploring other worlds? Yeah I remember; that was fun…”

They both stared up at the sky for what felt like a small eternity. A somewhat comfortable silence surrounded them.

“What’s stopping us from building that raft?”

Riku felt his stare but didn’t tear his eyes away from the night sky. “What?! That was just pretend I didn’t think you were serious!”

Hopping down the older boy started to make his way to the bridge. “Yeah, you’re probably right. It is pretty crazy.”

“Wait! Riku are you going to be okay?” 

“I’ll catch you later Sora I gotta head home now.” He said waving him off, he didn’t even bother to look back to what he was sure was his best friend’s worried face. He vaguely heard as he bordered his boat something along the lines of “I never said it was crazy.”

The same the same the same. He really needed to get off of this island...


End file.
